Thomas/Spyro the Dragon (Thomas the Dragon Engine)
Cast *Thomas as Spyro - (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heroes) *Emily as Cynder - (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) *Percy as Sparx - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Toby as Professor - (Toby and Professor are both old) *Duck as Blink - (Duck and Blink are both western) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flame - (Toots and Flame are both wear red) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hunter - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bianca - (Tillie has an interested crush on Casey Jr., just like Bianca has an interested crush on Hunter are) *Lady as Zoe - (Lady and Zoe are both little) *Harold as Sgt. James Byrd - (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) *Edward as Cleetus - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Gnasty Gnorc - (Cerberus and Gnasty Gnorc are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *James as Agent 9 - (James and Agent 9 are both vain) *Henry as Moneybags - (Henry and Moneybags are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Molly as Elora - (Molly and Elora are both have five letters in one name and have the letter 'O' in the middle) *Rosie as Ember - (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink and love Thomas and Spyro) *Daisy as The Sorceress - (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Mavis as Sheila - (Mavis and Sheila are both wise and kind) *Gordon as Bentley - (Gordon and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) *Diesel as Ripto - (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Spencer as Red - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as The Yeti - (Diesel 10 and The Yeti are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean) *Skarloey as Sebastian - (Skarloey and Sebastian are both have the letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Flora as Hulagirl Stella - (Flora and Hulagirl Stella are both sweet) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Master Chef - (I know Tootle is good) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Inventor Droid *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny - (Lillie Lightship and Queen Finny are both travel in sea) *Sunshine and Pearl (from TUGS) as Gus and Tara *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tomas - (Johnny and Tomas are both have the letter 'O' in the middle) *Donald as Delbin - (Donald and Delbin are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Rheneas as Andor *Oliver as Nestor - (Oliver and Nestor are both wear green, western, and kind) *BoCo as Lindar *Duke as Zeke - (Duke and Zeke are both have four letters in one name and ends with the word "Ke") *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bruno *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmos *Warrior (from TUGS) as Magnus *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oswin - (Jason and Oswin are both have five letters in one name and ends with the letter 'n') *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Trondo - (Top Hat and Trondo are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Astor *Arthur as Alban - (Arthur and Alban are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Sir Handel as Gildas - (Sir Handel and Gildas are both wear blue) *Douglas as Darius - (Douglas and Darius are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Neville as Nevin - (Neville and Nevin are both have names starting with "Ne") *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Gunnar *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alvar *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Thor - (Tom Jerry and Thor are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Linus (from The Brave Locomotiove) as Asher *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zantor *Nelson as Nils - (Nelson and Nils are both named begins with the letter 'N') *Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Devlin *Murdoch as Titan - (Murdoch and Titan are both big, strong, and wear orange) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Argus - (Blue and Argus are both wear blue) *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Gavin *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Conan *Hercules (from TUGS) as Boris *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ivor - (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) *Smokey Joe (from TheBlueE2) as Toasty *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as Doctor Shemp *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Blowhard *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Metalhead *Joey (from JD41796) as Jacques *Bulgy as Buzz - (Bulgy and Buzz are both evil and have names starting with "Bu") *Cranky as Spike *George as Scorch - (George and Scorch are both rude and selfish) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ignitus - (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Volteer *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyril *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terrador *Hector as Ice King *Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Kane *Mallard (from RWS) as The Conductor *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mole Yair *Splatter and Dodge as Scratch and Sniff *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Cynder *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb *Hiro as The Chronicler *Toad as Mason *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gaul - (Silver Fish and Gaul are both evil) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Malefor - (Montana and Malefor are both powerful and named begins with the letter 'M') (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Spyro Emily.png.png|Emily as Cynder ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Polar HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Professor TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Blink Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Flame Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Hunter Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Bianca ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Zoe MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Sgt. James Byrd TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Cleetus Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Gnasty Gnorc JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Agent 9 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Moneybags Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Elora Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Ember It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as The Sorceress Mavis9.png|Mavis as Sheila WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Bentley TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Ripto Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp Spencer.png|Spencer as Red MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as The Yeti MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Sebastian MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Hulagirl Stella Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Master Chef Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Inventor Droid Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Princess Ami Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Queen Finny Pearl (TUGS).png|Sunshine and Pearl as Gus and Tara Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Tomas TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Delbin MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Andor ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Nestor WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Lindar Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Zeke 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Bruno Huey the large big green train again d by hubfanlover678-d9tsoia.jpg|Huey as Cosmos WarriorUpRiver6.png|Warrior as Magnus Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Oswin Top Hat (from TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Trondo Rusty (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Rusty as Astor MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Alban NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Gildas Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as Darius Neville.png|Neville as Nevin Hogwarts Express at York.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Gunnar Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Alvar Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Thor Linus and Henry charge..jpg|Linus as Asher The Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland).jpg|Toyland Express as Zantor Nelson.png|Nelson as Nils Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Devlin Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Titan Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Blue as Argus Johnson (The Polar Express).png|Johnson as Gavin Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey as Conan Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Boris Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Ivor R782-U 3155986 Qty1 1.jpg|Smokey Joe as Toasty It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as Dr. Shemp Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Blowhard It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Metalhead Joel joey thirteen release by thedirtytrain1-d8b22lu.png|Joey as Jacques Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Buzz NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Spike 600px-ByeGeorge!27.png|George as Scorch Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Ignitus Doc.png|Doc as Volteer Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as Cyril Pete.jpg|Pete as Terrador Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Ice King tumblr_ojdg4a6hgd1w0qg5xo1_1280.png|Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Kane Mallard.png|Mallard as The Conductor PostmanPat'sSpyMission4.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Mole Yair Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Scratch and Sniff Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Evil Cynder Tugsjohnnycuba.jpg|Johnny Cuba as Skabb Hiro the Wise Japanese Engine.png|Hiro as The Chronicler Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Mason Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Gaul Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Malefor Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017